Lady Kagome
by jellophish
Summary: She just couldn't take no for an answer. Her husband just wouldn't agree! But where there's a will, there's a way! Alt. Universe, InuKag, Based on the story of Lady Godiva.


A/N: I actually wrote this at the time I was first writing the new chapter for Seadogs, so don't be angry ^^;

Anyways, something to entertain you, as I go off to actually finish the new chapter, RIGHT NOW.

_**DISCLAIMER: **_This is a fanfic based on the legend of Lady Godiva. C: If you don't know the legend, I suggest you look it up.

LADY KAGOME

"This is ridiculous!" Kagome hissed, her hair flailing with her shaking head.

"Hey! It's my town, wench!" InuYasha barked.

"I can't believe I married you!" Kagome spat.

"Keh! I can't believe I even look at you!" he retorted.

"Can't you pity them and just lower their taxes?"

"No!

"Ooh…I am sick of this madness!" Kagome pounded her fist on the table. Her cocky husband crossed his arms, still glaring at her.

"Well? If you're so sick of it, what are you going to do?"

The ebony-haired Lady glared at him and leaned in close to his face.

"You will lower their taxes,"

InuYasha glared back. "Okay…fine!" he barked. His wife's face slightly lit up. For once he agreed with her!

"I'll lower their taxes…if…" he began.

Suddenly, that happiness in Kagome dropped dead.

"If?" she asked.

"If you strip off your clothes, and ride through town on Kirara's back!" he laughed.

Kagome gave him a look of annoyance. "Excuse me?!" she screeched.

"You heard me!" Her husband gross his arms, and perked his ears up in triumph.

But she was not about to back down. She and her husband were polar opposites, yet madly in love.

Having a fight every twenty-seconds and then making up later was part of their daily life. It just showed how crazy they both were. (Metaphorically, haha.)

"Fine! I'll hold you up to that, InuYasha Takahashi!" And the Lady stormed out of the bedroom, leaving the Lord glaring daggers.

**OOoOoOoOo**

"Ho! Villagers! Listen well! A proclamation hath come from our dear Lady Kagome!" the village messenger, Hojo Akitoki, exclaimed.

All the villagers opened their doors, and windows to hear. Others stopped in mid-walk to listen in.

"Lady Kagome will be having a stroll through town on back of her nekomata, Kirara! Ye are to close your windows, your doors, and every nook and cranny! Stay inside!"

"Why be that, messenger boy?" a villager asked.

Hojo shook his head. "The Lady gave no reason! The only thing she said was that taxes would be lowered afterwards."

The villagers' heads lit up in happiness. They had been struggling for quite some time now, and this was like a beacon of hope for them.

Everyone returned to their business as Hojo left.

**OOoOoOo**

"Are ye sure about this, Mistress Kagome?" Kagura, her hand maid asked her.

Kagome slipped her shirt off.

"Yes. I'll show that husband of mine!" she promised, and stripped the rest of her clothes, covering herself only in her long ebony hair.

"But milady, what if someone were to see? You would be a shame!" Kagura advised.

"Not to worry, Kagura. I have sent a proclamation telling every villager to close their doors and windows. If there were a peeper, he'd be punished well."

**OOoOoOo**

"Hey, Kouga. Have you seen my wife?"

"The Lady Kagome?" the wolf demon asked. "Not since yesterday, milord. She was quite angry and fuming."

InuYasha looked out the window. "Where could she be? This is _our_ house. I know every place of it, so she couldn't just disappear!"

Kouga stood beside him, staring out.

"It's awfully quiet in the village, milord."

InuYasha didn't reply. _Yes….very quiet._

The wolf demon looked boredly out the window, when something caught his eye.

"Milord!" he grabbed his silver haired lord by the shoulders and pointed to a direction.

"Isn't that the Lady herself, there?" he exclaimed. InuYasha took a closer look.

"Oh My God…she didn't…" he stood there in shock.

There on the way to the village was his wife, stark naked with only her long ebony locks covering her, riding on Kirara.

"She actually went and did it!" he yelled

"Did what? Why is the Lady naked?" Kouga couldn't seem to keep his eyes off her.

"Don't you look at her, wolf!" the hanyou barked.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Kouga sweatdropped, waving his hands in front of him. "Sir, why is she doing this?" he asked as InuYasha watched his wife walk through the gates.

The half-demon sighed and explained the deal he had made with Kagome.

Kouga was on the brink of laughing his heart out.

"Oh man, you are in so much trouble!" he said through a muffled laugh.

InuYasha sent a punch to the wolf, hitting him straight between the eyes.

**OOoOoOoOo**

Kagome giggled as she saw her husband, steaming in anger. He was cute when he was angry, to her. The way his eye would twitch, or the way his ears would fold back in irritation. He looked like a steamed broccoli.

The Lady stroked her nekomata companion

"Men can be amusing, huh Kirara?" she asked her as she past the gates. "Can't live with them, cannot live without them."

She finally entered the village. Everyone seemed to have followed her orders. Not one person was outside, not one window or door open.

"Good people they are," she muttered to herself. "Thank God it's a nice day today."

The air was just right. No humidity, the sun wasn't beating down, and it wasn't insanely cold either.

"Just a few more blocks and we can prove to that InuYasha that I'm serious about the taxes."

It wasn't that she was embarrassed about her body, that she made everyone close their doors. It was that most of the village men were perverts and drunks. She was sounding real sexist right now, but no, she wasn't.

Kagome didn't want to run the risk of having one of the drunken men try to rape her, which would only result in InuYasha beating the shit out of the poor guy. Hell, even if a man were to just _glance _at Kagome when he didn't deem her decent enough, was enough to set the hanyou off. No matter how many times they fought, InuYasha was still loving and protective of her.

**OOoOoOo**

"Honey! Remember! Lock everything!" the voice of Sango Houishi, echoed up to her husband.

"Yes, dear!" Miroku replied.

He took a small carving knife and began to cut a hole through his window.

"Let's see what's going on with the Lady herself," he muttered to himself. He had made a peephole with only a few of his tailoring tools. Miroku was the town's tailor…and the town's ultimate pervert. He lived with his wife Sango, and his 1 year old son.

Miroku's mouth dropped. The Lady Kagome was on her nekomata, Kirara, and was strolling through the streets, naked!

"Ohhohohohoho…" he chuckled lecherously.

"What are you doing?"

He jumped at the voice. _Uh-oh…_ Miroku sweat dropped. He slowly, and fearfully, turned around.

"S-sango…my love…I uh…I was just-" he desperately tried to cover the peephole he made with his back, to no avail. For Sango pushed him away, to investigate.

She saw through the peephole and gasped.

_Kagome?! _She thought. She and Kagome were actually good friends, but this little act of her's surprised Sango.

"You…" she turned slowly, furiously to her lecher of a husband. You could practically see the thunder and lightning behind her (metaphorically).

"How dare you peep!" she hissed. Sango drew back her hand as much as she could, as Miroku cowered in fear.

"_**PERVERT!"**_

A _very_ loud slap echoed throughout the whole town.

**MEANWHILE…**

Kagome and Kirara stopped.

"Did you hear that?"

The nekomatta nodded.

"Mhm?" Kagome shrugged, and continued her stroll.

**OOoOoOo**

"Blind!" Miroku sobbed. "I'm blind!"

"Serve's you right!" Sango bared as she watched her now-blind husband's severely bruised face.

**OooOoOo**

After the walk, Kagome returned to her high estate mansion. A hand maid came rushing in, giving her a cloak to cover herself. InuYasha was storming just behind the maid.

"What in the world were you thinking?!" he boomed.

Kagome kept her head held high, as she stroked Kirara.

"I did my end of the bet! I took a walk through the town, naked, and with Kirara. Now you better keep your end." She replied curtly.

"I can't believe you!" the lord stood there dumbfounded.

"Well, you better believe me."

InuYasha huffed and turned his back to her. "I'm **not** lowering the taxes."

Kagome grew furious.

"You idiot! You promised!"

He didn't reply. Instead, Ladt Kagome growled and hugged him from behind, a bit grudgingly I might add, not caring if her cloak fell off or not. After all, she was in her own house.

"Please?" she mewed playfully.

InuYasha was having _such_ a difficult time turning her down. She was like a cat, and he a dog. Dogs and cats were supposed to fight. Yet he found himself charmed by this particular "cat."

He growled. "Okay…fine…crazy she-devil…" he smirked lazily.

Kagome squealed and pecked him on the cheek. "Love ya, honey!" and she ran upstairs to put some clothes on.

"…What did I do?" he sighed, rubbing his temples.

Shippo, his adopted son, walked into the room.

"Dad. I quote Kouga. _You are screwed._ End quote." He smirked.

InuYasha sent him a look of death. The fox kit immediately cringed in fea.r

"I – I mean…" he sweatdropped, slowly backing away from the hanyou who was raising a fist.

"**MOMMY!!!"**

_Fin._

**A/N: **Little shorty short oneshot. =P FEAR NOT! THE NEW CHAPTER OF SEADOGS IS ON ITS WAY! AND I ACTUALLY MEAN THAT.

Also, I saw _Alice in Wonderland_ a few weeks ago. And yes, the 2010. I LOVEED IT. PFFT. NOT JUST LOVED IT. I'VE GROWN AS OBSESSED WITH IT AS I AM WITH INUYASHA. XD Ok ok don't worry. When I really like something, I never really end the obsession. Like InuYasha. Or xxxHolic (new anime/manga I'm reading/watching). Or God. XD Yes I am a Christian ;D Now I'ma hushup!

Oh what was I gonna say? Yeah, expect a oneshot or something about Alice in Wonderland after I finish Seadogs. C:

_Tootles – M0NSTER_


End file.
